


[Podfic] Corporeal Embodiment

by dapatty



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's)  Patty covered her face with her hands. She needed a few moments to compose herself. "I'm not joining some ghost swingers club.""Maybe I could help out," Holtzmann said, voice dipping low."You gonna use that badge printer to make membership cards?" Patty said.Holtzmann swung her leg to the floor. "No, instead of the ghost."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [corporeal embodiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555837) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Corporeal%20Embodiment.mp3) | **Size:** 6.6 MB | **Duration:** 0:09:01_
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123032.zip) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 0:09:01
  * [Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2016/Corporeal%20Embodiment.mp3) | 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for were_duck for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016 because PATTY and HOLTZ and YASSSS.
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of Paraka and podbook compiled by Bessyboo. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
